1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document anonymity setting device and method which rewrite with anonymity an expression as to specify a person in a with an anonymity expression document and a computer readable recording medium recording an anonymity setting program, and more particularly to a document anonymity setting device for evaluating the degree of intensity at which the expression specifies a person and setting an anonymity and a computer readable recording medium recording and an anonymity setting program.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In recent years, the document data which include personal information. For example, there are a questionnaire answer, a complaint or an electronic mail. There is a problem in that the existence of a company is threatened if the personal information leak out of a company. Therefore, it is necessary to properly conceal information about personal information before analyzing the document data.
Conventionally, personal information such as person name, phone number, credit card number, and etc. included in the document data or the like have been concealed manually. In the conventional concealment of the personal information, however, it is hard for a worker to decide whether a modification expression related to a personal name or a person which is described belongs to information protected as the personal information or does not need to be protected like information about a public person. Therefore, there is a problem in that the properness for concealing the personal information is varied depending on each person. For this reason, when a worker conceals a personal data the worker's skill and knowledge for concealing the personal information should exceed a certain level. Therefore, the cost of concealing the personal information manually is increased easily.